Protectors-Part Four
by cutiepiebm
Summary: Max, Michael, and Alex throw a party for the girls/Tess blows up at Liz & Max


Title: The Protectors- Part Four

Author: cutiepie_sa

Disclaimer: I own a cat and an apartment. That's about it. :)

Summary: Max, Michael, and Alex throw a party for the girls

Author's Note: Protectors, Part 1,2,3, & 4 takes place about 3 years into the future. Sorry I didn't mention that in part one. During those three years, M/M have grown closer, as well as the others in friendships and relationships. 

***

Max lifted up the crepe paper and taped the last part on the wall above him. Everything looked perfect. The lights were set, Michael had the music ready, and Alex had done a great job with the food. Now all they had to do was wait for the girls to come, and then the party would be on. 

"Hey Alex, got the food ready?" Max asked.

"Got it right here. Let's see, chips, dip, health crap, chocolate, and of course, Tabasco. What time is it?" Alex said quickly.

"It's 8:57, the girls should be here at 9:00." Michael said, walking into the cafe.

"Aww, crap. That gives me like 3 minutes to get my hair done and get my shirt changed." Alex said, running to the back.

The door opened, as the bells pealed the entrance of Isabel and Tess. Tess was wearing a casual sundress, with her hair falling softly around her face. Isabel followed, in her miniskirt and halter top. Her shoulders and neck glowed under the lights as they bounced off of the glitter that traced her skin. 

Alex came running in, shirtless. "Hey guys? Which one looks better? The blue plaid or the brown?" 

Isabel burst out laughing, and Tess smiled and giggled to herself. Alex looked up and saw them laughing, followed by Max and Michael. 

"Well Alex, I didn't know that you planned to make out so soon. Wait till the lights dim, at least." Isabel teased him.

Alex's face turned beet red, and he ran out to the back. They continued to laugh at him for a moment, and then the door opened. Maria walked in, followed by Liz. Maria smiled as she looked around the room. 

"Not bad, guys. Hey, where's Alex?" She chimed.

"Um, he sort of isn't ready yet." Tess said, smiling at Isabel.

Maria walked over to Michael, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by pulling her up to him, by her small waist. She kissed him, lightly on the lips, and then smiled, her eyes staring at Michael.

"You look great tonight." He told her.

"Same for you, space-boy." She chimed.

Max walked up to Liz and she took his hands. "Are you sure you're up to this? Because you don't have to do it, if you don't want to." 

"No, I want to do this. It'll take my mind off of Kyle. Thanks for setting it up." She told him.

"No problem. Anything for you." Max said, lovingly.

Liz smiled and turned pink. Max took her hand and led her over to the dance floor and they started to wrap into each others arms, and sway back and forth to the gentle melody. 

Maria took Michael's hand and started to pull him out to the dance floor. He smiled at her and then started to laugh. "You can't be serious, Maria. I can't dance, you know that."

"Shut-up Michael. You're a great dancer. You proved that to me on Thursday night when I caught you in your boxers, with that broom." She giggled.

"You saw that?" He whispered loudly. "Why were you looking through my window?" 

"Just checking in on my baby." She smiled.

He took her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She rested her arms on his shoulders, leaning her head against his shoulder. The lights were shining off of her hair, creating a glow, an angelic glow to Michael, and he sighed. ((Maria, why do you have to do that to me? God, you're beautiful.)) 

Isabel looked eagerly for Alex, still in the back. She was bouncing lightly up and down, impatiently, wanting to join the group on the dance. Alex came out the door and he swung his arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, looking down.

"Well, I guess we better get out there, and show all these losers who the real couple is." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed and led him out on the dance floor. He spun her around and then held her tightly against him. They moved slowly around the floor, taking in all the details of the night. Finally everyone was together, happy, just dancing the night away with the one that they loved. Liz was in total bliss. She smiled at Max, looking up to him. He arched his neck down and kissed her forehead. 

"Look around, Max. Look at this. It's never been like this. Everyone... together... and dancing, too. Max, thank you so much." She said, whispering softly.

He tightened his grip around her. "No, thank you. For making this so perfect. For looking at a dozen roses doesn't equal the look in your eyes tonight."

He stroked her neck softly, feeling the smooth skin against his rough hands. She leaned against his shoulder, letting him support all her weight, all her burdens, and letting her melt into him and receiving complete happiness.

Tess stood by the wall, staring at the couples, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. ((No, Max. Please don't fall in love with Liz. We're meant for each other. You don't know what you're doing. You're mine. Mine, only.))

Suddenly Tess became overwhelmed from this force, pulling at her. Telling her that she should stand up, and take her destiny. Take the man that she loves. She ran out onto the floor and pulled Liz away from Max, throwing her on the floor. Tess had a wild look in her eyes, raged and angry.

Michael, Maria, Alex and Isabel all stood there in shock. Liz groaned from the floor, and held her head in pain. "What's wrong Tess? Aren't we all friends here?" She called out to her in pain.

"No. No, we are not friends here, anymore. You stole Max from me, you... you bi-" She screamed.

Max clamped his hand over Tess' mouth, and pulled her up to him, forcing her not to move. "Listen to me, Tess. I already told you, years ago, we are not meant for each other. That is not our destiny. I thought we agreed to drop that, and move on with our lives. Isn't that what we agreed to, Tess?" He shook her, and then released his hand.

"Max, I love you. I just can't stand here and let her get in the way of us." She yelled at him.

"There is no "us" Tess. There is me, Liz, and then there is you, Tess. Leave Liz alone. Don't you think that she has been through enough already?" He screamed in her face. 

Michael stood there, Maria watching from behind him in horror. Everything was falling apart. Tess was freaking out. Maria moved herself closer next to Michael, grabbing on to his arm, and holding it firmly. 

"Tess, what's wrong? I thought that you were okay with everything now." Isabel said softly. 

"No, I am not okay now. Look at you. Look at you all. You all have someone there for you, to hold you, to love you. And then there's me. I get to stand over here by the dip and watch you all. Don't you know what that feels like? To have your destiny ripped out from under you and have no ground to stand on anymore? Of course you guys wouldn't, you all are holding your destinies right now." She broke down, and started to cry. Then Tess ran out of the Crashdown, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"One thing after another. I thought that tonight would be perfect. But I guess that couldn't happen. My night can never happen." Liz said to herself softly.

Max overheard her and ran up to her. "No Liz, this is your night, and Tess will not take it away from you. We're still having this party, and don't worry about Tess. She's just having a breakdown, she'll be back in a little bit." 

"Max's right. You know how Tess is. She was like this before, and she'll cool off sooner or later." Alex commented. 

"Your right. Okay, I just need to calm down. I need a drink." Liz said.

Max walked over to the counter and grabbed a soda off of it, opened it and gave it to Liz. She drank it, gulping down every drop. Max stared at her in amazement. She smiled.

"This is stressful stuff, you know." Laughing as she pulled him out to the dance floor once again.

Michael ran up to the cd player and stuck in Ricky Martin, and turned it to "Shebang". "I thought we needed a little Latin to get us going." 

Maria winked at him and said, "My favorite." 

Everyone danced the night out, laughing and having a fun time. Meanwhile, Tess sat outside the door, weeping bitterly. ((If only I could have Max. If only he was mine...)) 

TBC- Last Part coming Soon!!


End file.
